


My Everything

by SamuelJames



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M, Sonnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-08
Updated: 2009-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones is very grateful for his husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Title: My Everything  
> Pairing: Jim Kirk/Leonard McCoy  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: Bones is very grateful for his husband.  
> Notes: Written for kirkmccoy100 where the prompt was laughter.  
> Disclaimer: Star Trek is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

When the stress gets too much,  
I know he’ll be there for me.  
He knows when I need his touch,  
And when to just leave me be.  
He’ll always do his best to make me smile,  
Hold me when I feel like crying.  
He knows that it may take a while,  
But he never gives up trying.  
He’s my husband, my best friend,  
Taught me all about trust.  
We’ll be together till the end,  
We both learned love is way better than lust.  
I love his laugh, his gorgeous grin,  
I’m glad I opened my heart to let him in.


End file.
